runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
You have new messages (last change). Application to Guthix Blade Runescape Username: Spookster ds Combat: 48 Prayer: 22 Ranged: 17 Attack: 40 Defence: 30 Strength: 45 Total Level: around 400 Member: no Quests completed: All F2P exept: Imp catcher, Prince Ali Rescue, doing dragon slayer at the moment RE: No problem. That's why I created some gray versions though. Thanks for your input. 17:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Either the blackmoor letters or the font you are using for your signature now. 17:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oo I love it!! Thank you!!! I'm just going to wait for Chia's opinion before I change my sig though. 17:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::No problemo. Mind signing my guestbook? 17:28, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Sure, working on it now. 17:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Done. I had to move your archives box closer to the top of the page. 17:42, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::NP. 18:14, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ---- It works for me. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 18:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea..... I guess the fact it was 4:30 in the morning and I didn't have my coffee through me off and I just did it. :S --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.pngSpencer '' Talk | | ''' 17:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Sulai b'crated me to help work on a project to improve the RSB clans community. I already talked to Spencer and Chia about it and apologized and said I'd be willing to edit without admin privileges. They said it was fine, so I am still a b'crat. I'm 100% certain you will be a b'crat after 2 weeks passes with your RfB. 20:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. 17:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm thinking of changing it. 17:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::The only way to shorten yours would be to take some of the content out of the signature. For example, if you took a picture or one of the links out it would shorten it. If you don't want your current signature to be cut off, just type ' ' and then sign with your signature. 17:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::No problem. The editing is going pretty good. I've mainly been watching recent changes on the RS Wiki and reverting a lot of vandalism. It's sad how many vandals there are each day, but I like helping out. 17:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::YCM Wiki? 17:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh. I guess every large wiki has its share of vandalism. :s 17:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wow. 17:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hm.. well I guess you don't have to worry about 'em since you don't edit there anymore. Anyways, I'm going to be looking into designing a new sig for this wiki, would you care to help? 18:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ideas for a signature that includes the b'crat crown. 18:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Not really. Cragmore really seemed not to know what the forums are whatsoever. I doubt he lied. I doubt that stuff ever happened on the forums. Those people just wanted an excuse to cuss me out-- 04:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Sig Actually that's pretty good! I'll work with it a bit in my sandbox. Thanks . 18:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC)